A Break in Beantown
by Mulderette
Summary: Chapter 3 Up Sully, Ty, Bosco and Faith attend a police conference in Boston. Discontinued
1. Taking the Bus

Title: A Break in Beantown (1/?)

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.

Summary: Sully, Ty, Bosco and Faith attend a police conference in Boston.

Author's notes: While taking the bus to see the finale of "SAFE," I was determined to work on "Punish the Children." The bus ride proved inspiring in a quite a different direction though lol. (the whole odor on the bus thing is fact-based - hee hee)

******

Chapter One:

Ty and Sully Take the Bus

"Sul...look at all these people." Ty stared in dismay at the long line weaving in and out between the ropes...students, business people, a woman with a baby in a carriage and two other little boys who were smacking each other behind her back. "I thought you said it wouldn't be crowded."

"Well, I didn't think it would be. Guess I was wrong." Sully shrugged carelessly. "It'll be fine, Davis. Don't worry about it."

"I can't believe we're taking the bus," Ty grumbled as he dropped his duffel bag onto the floor. "Bosco and Faith get to fly, but we're taking the bus? Is there some reasoning behind this, Sul? I'd love to understand it. Really I would."

Sully shook his head. "It'll be good, Davis. I remember taking bus rides as a kid. Once we took a bus to D.C. It was a great experience. You've never done this before, have you? You'll see."

"Oh yeah, right." Ty supposed he had only himself to blame. When Sully had told him a couple of days ago that they were taking the bus, he could have changed the travel plans, but the departmental paperwork had already gone through and he hadn't felt like going through all the hassle of changing things. Now he regretted it. "I should have flown in with Bos and Faith and let you take the damn bus yourself."

"I'm beginning to wish you had too," Sully retorted. Ty's constant whining was beginning to get on his nerves. "Will you give it a rest, already? We're taking the bus, Davis. It's done. Deal with it."

"Fine." He'd be quiet, at least for now, but he still wasn't happy about it. Bus rides did not equal fun in his book. He should have just made the travel arrangements himself. At least they were flying home, but even so, he had no idea what had possessed Sully to make such a stupid decision.

Bosco had laughed his ass off when he heard the news. "What did I tell you, Davis, way back when you were a rookie?" he had asked, chortling gleefully. "I told you to get away from Sullivan, but you didn't listen and now you're takin' the bus."

"Bosco, leave him alone." Faith had admonished her partner, whacking him with a newspaper as she gave Ty a sympathetic look. "I bet it won't be that bad."

"You want to trade places with me?" Ty had asked. As he recalled, Faith had never answered his question.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sully's elbow jabbing into his ribcage. "Get your ticket out. They're opening the doors."

The long line of people started to slowly move along and finally they boarded the bus. It seemed to take forever to move down the aisle, which was clogged with people who were trying to stow their baggage in the overhead compartments. The bus was almost completely full, but luckily they found a couple of seats together in the second to last row of the bus.

"I want the aisle," Ty demanded. Bad enough they were going to be squeezed into the seats. He was at least going to have some legroom.

"That's fine. You take the aisle," Sully replied wearily. He was willing to agree to anything if he could only get a little bit of peace and quiet.

"I will." Ty waited for Sully to sit down, then seated himself beside his partner. The legroom wasn't really as bad as he had imagined, but it was by no means spacious, especially for a four and a half hour trip. He couldn't help but envy Bosco and Faith who were going to arrive in under an hour. "Whatever happened to that diet and exercise program you started?" Ty asked as he squirmed around in the seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

Sully shot his partner a deadly look and Ty mumbled an apology, realizing he was beginning to push things a bit too far.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the bus finally began to move. Sully unfolded the newspaper he had been carrying and began to read while Ty sat quietly observing some of the other passengers who were seated in their general vicinity. The woman in front of them was talking on her cell phone. Every few moments or so, she would break into an annoying, high-pitched cackle. The guy directly across the aisle from them was already seemingly in a deep slumber. Ty couldn't help envying his ability to fall asleep that quickly, especially in light of the cackling cell phone talker.

Sighing heavily, Ty began fidgeting in his seat again until Sully turned towards him and gave him a long look.

"Sorry," Ty said. "It's just not very comfortable."

Sully rolled his eyes. It was like traveling with a child. "It's really not that bad. Don't you think you're overreacting just a tad?"

"No."

"Just..." Sully struggled to think of something to keep his young partner occupied. "Why don't you work on your speech?" Ty was going to be giving a presentation on youth and community policing. It was a pretty big deal and Sully was actually quite proud of him.

"Yeah okay, that's a good idea." Ty got to his feet and dragged his duffel bag down from the overhead compartment. He then rummaged through it, finally pulling out a notebook and pen. The first thing he did was reread the pages he had already written. His presentation was starting to come along, but he still had a lot of work to do on it.

Sully cast a sidelong glance at his partner, satisfied to see that he had finally settled down. He turned his attention back to the newspaper, hoping the quiet would last for a while.

Ty's thoughts started to come together and he began to write, or to attempt to write. It seemed that every time he put his pen to paper, the bus driver would hit a bump, causing his pen to skip across the page. "Dammit!" Ty exclaimed, failing for the third time in a row to legibly write the word 'neighborhood.'

"What's wrong?" Sully didn't really care to know, but he was pretty sure he'd find out regardless. It wasn't like Ty was keeping things to himself.

"This bus is too damn bumpy."

Not really having an appropriate response, Sully glanced down at his watch, then went back to reading. It was going to be a long ride.

******

Ty worked on his speech for a good hour before he tired of it and put it aside. Resuming his people watching, he couldn't help but notice the amount of people who kept traipsing to the back of the bus to use the tiny bathroom. "Man, didn't any of these people go before they got on the bus?"

"Maybe they have weak bladders," Sully muttered. Couldn't Ty keep himself occupied at all?

The more people who used the bathroom, the more Ty became aware of the distinct odor of urine, which seemed to hover in the air. "Sully," he whispered, gently nudging his partner with his elbow. "I smell pee."

"God, will you stop?" Sully glared at his partner in obvious irritation. "I can't believe you're acting like this. I swear, Bosco would be less aggravating to travel with than you are."

"Oh you think?" Ty couldn't help laughing. "I'd love to see you and Bosco on a bus trip together. Hell, I'd pay good money to see that."

"I think your money is safe," Sully remarked.

"Whatever...I still think this bus smells..."

"It's your imagination."

"No its not." Ty shook his head adamantly. "You honestly can't smell that?"

Sully inhaled deeply and then wrinkled up his face in disgust as he got a healthy whiff of what Ty was referring to.

"Oh yeah, now you know what I'm talking about," Ty said with a grin.

"Just don't breathe," Sully muttered. He was thankful as could be that they were going to be flying back to New York. This bus ride was nothing like his childhood memories.

Deciding that sleep might be the only real way to deal with the rest of this trip, Ty closed his eyes in an attempt to drift off. No sooner had he accomplished this when the bus abruptly came to a stop at the side of the road. The bus driver got up and began walking rapidly along the aisle towards the back of the bus.

"Oh man, this bus reeks" the obviously disgusted driver stated as he opened the door to the bathroom. "Damn! Someone forgot to put the toilet seat down!" He slammed the bathroom door shut and headed back to the front of the bus. "No one use that bathroom!"

"This bus sucks," Ty stated, narrowing his eyes at Sully. "In the future, if we ever have to do anything like this again, I'm in charge of the travel arrangements."

Receiving no response from his partner, Ty managed to arrange his body into a semi-comfortable position and closed his eyes again, praying that he would fall asleep. Fortunately for Ty, and Sully as well, Ty did manage to doze and he didn't stir until the bus hit an exceedingly hard bump. Luckily, Sully's quick grab saved Ty from landing in the middle of the aisle.

"Thanks, Sul." Ty glanced out the window having no clue where they were. "We almost there?"

"Yep shouldn't be much longer," Sully replied. It might not have been that much longer, but the last half hour of the trip was the worst. The odor in the bus seemed only to have strengthened while Ty slept. To make matters worse, there was a ton of traffic and the frequent starts and stops of the bus along with the driver's uncanny ability to hit every single possible bump was taking its toll on Ty's stomach. As he stared out the windows that could not open, Ty could hardly wait to get off this godforsaken bus so he could stretch his legs and breathe in some fresh air. If he could help it, he was never riding a bus again.

******

"We're pretty nice to meet Sully and Davis like this, don't ya think?" Bosco flung his arm over the back of Faith's chair and took a sip of his iced white chocolate mocha. "Mmm...this is good." He was in a great mood. His and Faith's flight had landed ahead of schedule. They had rented a car and then checked into the hotel, which had far surpassed both of their expectations. The hotel was located right in the heart of downtown Boston. After Bosco and Faith had settled in, they had decided to do a little exploring. They had walked along some of the Freedom Trail then had walked through the Public Garden admiring the colorful flowerbeds along their path. Bosco had even let Faith convince him to take a ride on the Swan Boats. He had felt a little bit dorky, sitting behind the giant swan as the boat slowly cruised through the small lagoon, but Faith had really enjoyed it and it wasn't like anyone he knew was going to see him.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it," Faith replied quietly. The hotel was only a short walk from the bus terminal. They could all walk back together and after Sully and Davis had settled in, the four of them could go out to dinner.

"Bosco...no rubbing it in about the bus, okay?" Faith warned. It was a safe bet the bus ride hadn't been the most pleasant of experiences. She doubted either man would be in the mood for Bosco's taunts.

"Faith, would I do that?" Bosco gave his partner an angelic smile. "How could you even think such a thing?"

"Experience," Faith replied, looking back at him suspiciously. "I mean it, Bos. Don't."

"Oh fine." Bosco sulkily took another sip of his drink. Sometimes Faith just didn't know how to have fun.

"There they are." Faith stood up and pointed towards the two officers who had just exited a terminal gate.

Bosco looked over to where Faith was pointing and even he lost his desire to give them a hard time when he saw them. Both men looked exhausted. They were walking stiffly and Ty was looking a little green around the gills.

"Ty, Sully, over here!" Faith called, waving to attract their attention.

"Hey, Sul, Faith and Bosco are here." Ty heard Faith's voice first and gestured wearily in their direction as he started to walk towards them.

"Hey guys," Faith said, a big smile on her face. "How was the trip?"

"Dandy," Sully muttered sarcastically while Ty didn't say a word.

"You okay?" Bosco asked, glancing at Ty.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ty nodded. "I'm sick of buses and bus terminals though. Let's get out of here."

"Follow us." Faith beckoned them to follow her and they started along their way. "The hotel is really nice. They're certainly not sparing any expense for this conference. You're going to love it."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised actually," Bosco stated. "Who would have thought we'd be stayin' in the lap of luxury?"

"Almost like a little mini vacation," Faith said, smiling happily. It really was like a vacation for her and she planned to make the most of it. They would go to some of the workshops and lectures and of course they'd be there for Ty's presentation, but there would be plenty of free time for sightseeing and to have a bit of fun. She was actually pretty excited about it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a break like this, some time to herself, away from Fred, away from the kids. Not that she didn't love them, but everyone needed a little bit of time for themselves once in a while.

Faith's enthusiasm proved contagious and Ty found himself smiling at the obvious excitement in her voice. Then once they were out of the terminal, into the fresh air and sunshine, he felt better and his mood improved immensely. "Hey, Sully, I think we're going to have a great time here after all," he said, grinning over at his partner.


	2. At the Conference

Title: A Break in Beantown (2/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: Sully, Ty, Bosco and Faith attend a police conference in Boston.  
  
Notes: Thanks so much for the feedback on part 1. Sorry this has taken me so long to get out :)  
  
******  
  
"Oh my God..." Bosco turned to Faith who was seated beside him in the crowded auditorium. "Is it just me or does this guy make you want to stick an ice pick through your brain?"   
  
"Bos, stop." Faith bit her lip to keep from giggling. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Are you kiddin' me?"  
  
"SHHHHH!"   
  
Bosco turned in his seat to try to see who was shushing him. Seated directly behind him was a red-haired woman with a scowl on her face. Bosco couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance she had to Kerry Weaver on ER. He shuddered inwardly as he quickly turned around. "She must not be getting any," he whispered to Faith who quickly covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
The room broke into applause and he realized that the speech had mercifully come to its conclusion. "Thank God that's over." He slowly got to his feet and stretched his arms up over his head. "Want to get out of here?"  
  
"Bosco, we can't." Faith gave him a reproachful look. "Davis is going to be speaking soon. We can't just leave."   
  
"Aww he wouldn't even know. With all the people in here, Davis wouldn't even notice if we're here or not."  
  
"Maybe not, but I'd notice." Sully had been listening to their conversation from a few feet away, and now he approached them. "Bosco, you're staying here if I have to tie you down to your chair and sit on you."  
  
"You're going to sit on me?" Bosco gave Sully an incredulous look. "Good luck explaining my two broken legs to Swersky."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You shut up."  
  
Faith noticed that quite a few fellow officers were casting looks in their direction. Some of them seemed amused, but others were obviously annoyed. "Come on you guys...you're making fools out of yourselves. Everyone's staring."   
  
"He can't tell me what to do," Bosco said sulkily, lowering his voice.  
  
"Bos." Faith put her hand on her partner's arm. "Come on. You know you're not going to just walk out of here before Davis speaks." She tried to change the subject. "How's he doing, Sully?"  
  
"More nervous than I've ever seen him," Sully replied with a grin. "I think he'll be glad to get this over with."  
  
"He's not the only one," Bosco grumbled. Once Davis had finished his speech, he figured it would be a lot easier to talk Faith into ditching the conference, at least for a while. He'd sat through some of the more boring speeches known to man that morning. He needed to get out of this place, get some fresh air.  
  
"He's going to be the last speaker before we break for lunch," Sully informed them.  
  
"Yeah, we know how to read the program too," Bosco retorted.   
  
Faith rolled her eyes, not understanding their constant need to go at each other. God, they were worse than Charlie and his friends.   
  
"Can't you just give it a rest?   
  
"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee," Bosco said. "You want anything, Faith?"  
  
"No, I'm good." She shook her head and watched as he headed off towards the table of coffee and assorted breakfast foods. She sat back down on her chair and turned to Sully. "He doesn't mean anything, you know. He's just really bored with having to sit and listen to these speeches all day. He's not used to it."   
  
Sully sighed to himself as he took a seat beside Faith. She was always defending him, just like he was one of her kids. "Well, it isn't going to kill him to listen to Ty. If he was so opposed to it, he shouldn't have even come to Boston."   
  
Faith shook her head. "He wasn't really serious. Of course he's going to be here for Ty's speech."   
  
"Yeah well it's the least he can do," Sully mumbled. Bosco just had that certain way of getting under his skin.   
  
"God they make this coffee strong," Bosco stated as he returned and took his place beside Faith. "Guess they figure it will help keep everyone awake."   
  
"Be sure to let Davis know you think his speech is boring," Sully said.  
  
"You know, Sullivan, I wasn't even talking about Davis. Just because you love listening to this stuff doesn't mean I have to. You are boring. You're used to it."  
  
"Bosco, just cool it." Faith gave him an exasperated look. "There's only one more speech before Davis and then we'll go get lunch. We'll go somewhere nice, wherever you like, okay?"   
  
"Lunch sounds good," Bosco said, smiling. "I think we should check out Faneuil Hall. We could go to Cheers. I bet that'd be fun."  
  
Faith returned his smile. "That does sound fun. What do you think, Sully?"   
  
Sully shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Truth was he was starving. All morning he had been trying to stay away from all the calorie-ridden pastries that were being served at the conference and now he was hungry enough to eat a horse. "Sure, that sounds alright with me, if it's okay with Davis."   
  
"If everyone can please take their seats, we're about ready to start again." The three officers turned their attention back to the front of the room, preparing themselves to listen to the last two speeches before they could go to lunch.  
  
******  
  
Ty desperately tried to focus his attention on the speaker who was currently up behind the podium. It was a losing battle though. All he could hear was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, sort of like when Charlie Brown's teacher used to speak. He couldn't concentrate in the least. This wasn't the first time he had spoken in public. In fact, he'd done it many times before back in college and it had never really fazed him. But for some reason, today he was unbelievably nervous about it. He knew part of it was because Sully was there. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of him. Not to mention the fact that Bosco was also going to be watching. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he happened to do something stupid.   
  
Finally it was his turn. His legs felt like rubber as he got to his feet and made his way up to the stage. He licked his lips and stared out into the sea of uniformed officers. 'You can do this...you can do this...' he told himself. For a few long moments, his mind was blank and he was afraid that the words weren't going to come. He managed to get himself together though and began to speak.  
  
******  
  
"Nice job, partner." Sully shook Ty's hand and clapped his shoulder. "You did really well up there."  
  
"Yeah? I was okay?" Ty questioned, looking back at them uncertainly. "I didn't seem too nervous?"  
  
"You were great, Ty. I couldn't tell you were nervous at all," Faith assured him as she nudged Bosco with her elbow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, really terrific, Davis." Bosco nodded his head emphatically to emphasize the point. "You were the best one up there." That much was true for him anyhow. He'd actually listened to Davis' entire speech and he couldn't claim that about anyone else who had spoken there that morning.  
  
"I'm just glad its over with," Ty said. He felt immensely relieved just to have the speech behind him. Now he would be able to enjoy the rest of the trip without having to think about it anymore. "So, I didn't have any breakfast this morning. You guys up for lunch?"  
  
Faith nodded. "We were thinking of heading over to Cheers. That okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah I'd like to see that," Ty replied. "Let's get going."  
  
Their destination was relatively close by, so with the help of a map, which Faith had the foresight to bring along, the officers set off towards Faneuil Hall. They walked through the downtown shopping area and the men patiently waited for Faith who stopped to browse at the carts of many of the sidewalk venders. Finally they reached Faneuil Hall. "So we're all agreed on Cheers?" Faith asked as she glanced around at all the sights of the marketplace. There were lots of other interesting possibilities as well.   
  
"Yeah, Cheers is good," Sully replied and Bosco and Ty nodded. They happened to be standing right in front of it, which was an added bonus. Sully's stomach was rumbling and he wasn't really in the mood for a long debate on where they should go.   
  
They headed inside and had to wait once again while Faith stopped to look at all the Cheers merchandise.   
  
"60 bucks for t-shirts?" Bosco shook his head as Faith carefully selected three shirts, one for Emily, Charlie and Fred. "I bet you can find something cheaper somewhere else."  
  
"I don't care. I like these," Faith stated as she took out her bankcard to pay for her purchase. She had made a conscious effort to put some money aside for the trip, wanting to be able to buy anything nice that she might see for Fred and the kids.   
  
"It's your money," Bosco shrugged.   
  
"That's right, it is." Faith took her receipt and bag from the cashier and turned back to her companions who she could see were getting impatient. "Okay guys, let's have some lunch."  
  
******  
  
"These Boston baked beans sound really good," Ty said as he perused the menu. Actually he was so famished that just about everything on the menu looked good to him. "I think I'll have those to start with."   
  
"I can't decide between the baked beans or the clam chowder," Sully said.  
  
"I think I want to try the chowder," Faith stated. "You can get chowder and sandwich combos."   
  
Not interested in either baked beans or clam chowder, Bosco was already reading through the main course offerings. "I'm going to try the Giant Norm Burger," he announced.  
  
Faith looked at him skeptically. "That thing is humungous. You really think you're going to be able to eat it?"   
  
"I know I'm gonna try."   
  
Sully decided on the sirloin steak, Ty went with the Boston scrod and Faith chose a turkey sandwich. The four officers enjoyed a leisurely lunch and even Bosco and Sully managed to get along quite civilly. Faith though couldn't help smirking when Bosco only got through a little over half of his burger. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to eat it."   
  
"I don't want to stuff myself."  
  
"Guess you won't be getting any dessert then, huh Bos?" Ty chuckled.   
  
"I sort of wanted to try the Boston cream pie," Faith said. She knew she shouldn't, but it really looked good. Besides, this was a vacation. She deserved to treat herself and splurge a little. "Anyone want to split it with me?"   
  
Sully quickly shook his head and Bosco gave a resounding "no."   
  
"I'm up for trying it, Faith," Ty replied. He caught the attention of the waitress and ordered the dessert, then they sat back to wait.   
  
"Boy am I stuffed," Sully said as he contentedly patted his stomach. "That was damn good though."   
  
"So...are we planning on going back to the conference this afternoon?" Ty asked.   
  
Bosco made a face and shook his head. "Nah...I don't really want to...unless you guys really do."   
  
Faith shook her head and smiled. "I can't say I'd mind blowing it off. Some of the talks this afternoon look deadly dull. We could just do some sightseeing. Maybe take a harbor cruise?"   
  
Sully nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a plan."   
  
"So how about tonight?" Bosco asked as he toyed with his glass. "We gotta think of something good."  
  
"I think I might have an idea..." Ty spoke after a few moments of silence. He'd been waiting for just the right time to bring it up. He smiled and reached into his pants pocket, pulling out an envelope.  
  
Bosco didn't even try to hide his curiosity. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
"I don't know if you'd be interested..."  
  
"What is it?" Sully could recognize Ty's 'cat that caught the canary' look and was now just as intrigued as Bosco.   
  
"Just some tickets..."  
  
"Tickets to what? A concert? A play?" Faith couldn't understand men sometimes. Why couldn't he just say it already?   
  
"Four tickets to tonight's Red Sox/Yankees game!" Ty pulled them out of the envelope triumphantly as Sully and Bosco gave enthusiastic whoops.   
  
Faith sighed softly, unable to help feeling a little disappointed. A baseball game was okay, but she would have loved to have had gone to a play. She had been reading some tourism material in her room the night before and had seen that both "The Producers" and "Miss Saigon" were in town.   
  
"Davis! I could kiss you! How the hell did you score those?" Bosco asked, unable to wipe the smile off his face.   
  
"You want to kiss me? Bos, I had no idea," Ty replied with a grin. "They gave tickets to all the speakers. I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Like it? I love it!" The Yankees versus the Red Sox in Fenway Park...Bosco was hardly able to contain his excitement. This was going to be great. 


	3. The Ballgame

Title: A Break in Beantown (3/?)  
  
Author: Lynne Facella  
  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Note: Sorry its been so long between chapter. I needed to recover from the Sox losing to the Yankees ;) Thanks so much for all your comments on the last chapter. They were very much appreciated :)  
  
Summary: Sully, Ty, Bosco and Faith attend a police conference in Boston.  
  
******  
  
"We should have taken a taxi," Bosco complained as he tightened his grip on the pole he was clinging to. He, Faith, Ty and Sully were squeezed together like sardines in the crowded trolley car, which kept starting and stopping every few minutes. "Geeze.what the hell is wrong with this thing?"  
  
"Rush hour, Bos." Ty said. "And besides, the concierge at the hotel said it didn't make sense to take a taxi. It would have been really expensive and taken forever."  
  
"Better than riding this," Bosco mumbled under his breath. He positively hated public transportation. He couldn't believe people rode these things day after day, year after year. He'd go insane.  
  
"It isn't that bad, Bosco." Faith had just gotten the words out of her mouth when the trolley lurched, causing her to lose her balance and fall against Bosco.  
  
"You were saying?" Bosco grinned as he helped Faith steady herself.  
  
"It's only a couple more stops," she murmured as her cheeks flushed.  
  
Finally they arrived at Kenmore Station. The officers quickly made their way out of the station to street level. "Damn it's good to get out of there," Bosco said when they were once again outside. "So which way do we go?"  
  
"I say we just follow the crowd." Ty pointed at the groups of people all headed in one direction, many wearing Red Sox shirts and caps with quite a few Yankee shirts and caps as well.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Bosco said and they all set off in the direction of the ballpark.  
  
******  
  
"Awesome." Bosco's eyes widened as he caught his first glimpse of the inside of Fenway Park.  
  
"It's pretty cool," Ty agreed as he took in the ballpark.  
  
"It's great," Sully remarked, as in awe of being in the historic ballpark as the younger officers were. He'd seen it on t.v. countless times in the past, but to actually be here was pretty amazing.  
  
"It's a lot smaller than Yankee Stadium, isn't it," Faith said.  
  
"It's small but it's historical," Bosco stated.  
  
"Yeah, well Yankee Stadium is historical too," Faith responded. She just wasn't all that excited to be here. She couldn't help it. She was starting to wish she had stayed back in the hotel, ordered up room service and relaxed with a pay-per-view movie.  
  
Bosco shot a look at her. "You know, you didn't have to come."  
  
"Just forget it Bosco. Let's find our seats."  
  
They showed their tickets to the usher who led them down to their seats, which were only a few rows behind the Red Sox dugout. "Oh Davis, these seats are sweet," Bosco enthused as he sat down beside Faith who was seated next to Ty.  
  
"They're terrific." Sully nodded in agreement as he wedged himself into the aisle seat beside his partner. "A little tight though."  
  
"Maybe if you laid off the donuts." Bosco began.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith jammed her elbow into his ribs.  
  
"What? I'm just sayin'."  
  
"Just don't, okay?" She shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"Not a heck of a lot of leg room here either," Ty stated, then glanced over at Bosco with a mischievous grin. "But I guess that's not a problem for you little guys."  
  
Sully started to laugh and Bosco glared at them. "Oh real funny, ha ha."  
  
They finally quieted down and sat back to observe the sights and sounds of the ballpark. "That green monster is really something, isn't it," Ty said, gazing at the tall green wall. "Must be kind of cool sitting up in those seats."  
  
"I'm pretty happy with the seats we've got," Sully stated. He directed his attention to the hot dog vendor who was making his way in their direction.  
  
"Fenway franks. Get your Fenway franks here."  
  
"Hey you guys hungry?" Sully asked, glancing along the row at his companions. "Anyone want a hot dog?"  
  
"A hot dog sounds good," Ty replied as Bosco and Faith nodded. Sully flagged down the vendor and then passed the hotdogs down to the others.  
  
"You remember when your dad and I used to take you to Yankee Stadium when you were a kid?" Sully asked as he turned towards Ty.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," Ty said as he searched his memory.  
  
"Well you were pretty young," Sully said. "You used to love it though. We'd sit you there with a hot dog and a box of popcorn and you could just sit for hours."  
  
"Charlie loves going to the ballgames with his dad," Faith stated. "He'd really get a kick out of this."  
  
Bosco turned his attention toward the field. He really couldn't relate to happy childhood memories of boys and their fathers at the ballpark. He took a bite of his hot dog and nodded in appreciation. "This is good." His eyes were on the players from both teams who were running wind sprints and playing catch. "Who's pitching tonight anyhow?"  
  
"Pedro's pitching," a high-pitched voice squealed. Bosco turned his head to see a red-haired woman who plopped herself in the seat next to him. She wore a Red Sox shirt, which was decorated with countless Red Sox pins, all different shapes and sizes. She also was wearing an overwhelming amount of perfume. "Sidney! Get me some chicken fingers and a beer! she squealed again to her companion who obediently stood up and headed off to do her bidding.  
  
"Thanks, but.actually I was wondering who was pitchin' for the Yankees," Bosco explained.  
  
"The YANKEES?" she screeched. "You have -got- to be kidding me? The Yankees suck."  
  
"Uh lady, the Yankees do not suck," Bosco stated with a smirk on his face. "Do you actually follow baseball?"  
  
"You're a very rude young man," she sputtered, shaking her head in indignation.  
  
"I'm just sayin'."  
  
"Bosco," Faith whispered ferociously from beside him. "Just give it a rest, okay? Do you really have to make waves with Red Sox fans?"  
  
"We're just havin' a discussion, Faith," he said to his partner before turning his attention back to the woman seated on his other side. "I mean historically speaking, all you've got to do is look at the stats and its plain as day who has the better team."  
  
"That's because that Steinbrenner goes out and buys whoever he wants," the woman stated. "It's not fair. It isn't fair at all!"  
  
"Hey makes no difference how you get the team, Bosco stated. The proof is in the product. The Yankees win a lot of championships. When's the last time you guys have won the World Series, 1918 I believe?"  
  
"What are you saying, boy?" a loud voice bellowed from behind.  
  
"Bosco." Faith shook her head as Bosco turned to the guy seated behind them who had obviously been drinking.  
  
"Boy? You talkin' to me jag-off?"  
  
"Yeah I'm talking to you."  
  
The man who was around 6'3 and weighed at least 300 pounds stood up and glared down at Bosco furiously. "I'm going to tear you apart, little man."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." Bosco got to his feet, ready to go at it with the guy, but Ty stood up as well.  
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit back down." Ty pulled out his badge and flashed it. "We're all members of the NYPD and unless you really want trouble, you'd better listen to me."  
  
"NYPD.that explains you being Yankee fans," the man said as he sullenly took his seat.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Bosco asked Ty, shooting him an aggravated look. "You don't think I could have taken that jag-off?"  
  
"I don't really care whether you could take him or not," Ty said. "I just don't want us getting thrown out of the ballpark before the game even begins."  
  
"Will you people sit down!" someone yelled from a few rows back.  
  
"The game hasn't even started yet," Bosco screamed back.  
  
"Bosco." Faith grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him down towards his seat. "Sit down."  
  
"Fine."  
  
******  
  
"Roooooooger.Roooooooger." the Fenway crowd chanted. The bases were loaded and Roger Clemens was in a jam.  
  
"Can you believe these jag-offs?" Bosco asked Faith. Everyone was cheering and clapping and he couldn't even hear himself think. The Yankees were down 5-0 in the sixth inning. This game sucked.  
  
The sound of Nomar Garciaparra's bat hitting the ball echoed through the park and a pop fly came flying through the air right towards them.  
  
"I got it!" Sully screamed.  
  
"I got it!" Ty yelled.  
  
"I got it!" Bosco shouted.  
  
"Get off my foot!" Faith hollered at Bosco.  
  
Ty reached out with his long arm and managed to snatch the ball. He grinned as he held it up triumphantly. "Ha ha! I got it!"  
  
At that moment, the drunk guy in the row behind them, who had also been attempting to grab the ball, dropped his beer.right on top of Faith.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed, her eyes blazing as she turned around.  
  
"You jag-off!" Bosco said as he lept towards the man.  
  
"Oh here we go," Sully stated as the melee began in full force. Somehow he had just known this was going to happen.  
  
******  
  
"But we're NYPD." Bosco protested to the security guard who was ushering him out of the ballpark.  
  
"Well then you should have known better."  
  
"Bosco, give it up," Sully stated.  
  
"I'm just sayin'."  
  
"DON'T!" Faith said, glaring at him. She was utterly disgusted. All she could smell was beer. Her sweater and shirt were soaked. She wanted nothing better than to get out of this godforsaken baseball stadium, go back to her hotel room and soak in the tub.  
  
A few minutes later they found themselves back out on the street.  
  
"Now what?" Sully asked. He couldn't believe what a farce the ballgame had turned out to be.  
  
"We're going back to the hotel," Faith stated.  
  
"Yeah that's fine with me," Ty said as he looked down admiringly at his ball. "Nomar hit this. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Oh shut up, Davis." Bosco scowled. "You took that ball right out of my hands."  
  
"What? I did not. You weren't even near it."  
  
"Boys.It's been a really long night," Sully stated, moving in between them. "Let's get a taxi and get back to the hotel. Everything will look better in the morning."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Bosco stated as he searched the street for a taxi. He for one could hardly wait to get back to New York. Boston wasn't all it was cracked up to be. 


End file.
